MFSite
MFSite is Bosnian Dugout football club, currently playing in Druga Liga Jug - third tier of Bosnian national league system. From its humble start club has worked hard to advance and so far it has success in every season fullfiling club owners interests. MFSite is named after famous company in bycycle industry "MCC - MFSite Cycle Chains" whose workers established club. 'Club History' MFSite is society with a great history. When bycycle factory worker Safet Abdurahmanović presented his idea of creating football club to his mates during recreational match noone took it seriously. But few of his coworkers were interested and story could go on. Eventualy, on 1. September 2006, MFSite football club was formed. Application for acceptance into Bosnian Dugout Football Federation was filled and few days later MFSite was officialy accepted as professional club. Its first games were played in Third league A3 - fourth tier in Bosnian Dugout league system. 'First games, first wins' With such enthusiastic players, first win was not far away. In their first professional official game, against second placed FC Raduša, MFSite won by 3-0, and to show his potential, youth player Tomislav Boban went on to score first ever goal for MFSite. One win after another and MFSite established itself as force to be counted on in Bosnian football. After couple seasons in A3 league (two times MFSite was second) promotion was reached in season 5. 'Druga Liga Jug' In its first season in third tier league MFSite players have done great job. They suceeded to escape relegation fight and most time during season were placed between 2 and 5 place. When it was all over MFSite was on fifth place only because somewhat weaker goal difference then clubs placed higher. Next season MFSite continues its fight for points in Druga Liga Jug and this time with additional expirience only one of first three spots will be enough. 'Stadium' MFSite Arena or Home of the Champions as it is often named in fans circles, is football stadium. With 2360 seats is one of average sized stadiums in Druga Liga Jug. During summer break between seasons 6 and 7 MFSite ArenA turned to major building site as south-east and north stands were rebuilt to allow another 500 seats to be placed. Near the stadium there is first rate trainig ground and fitness gym. Pitch is of high quality, with finest grass mix and sprinklers to keep it fresh and green in summer months. Recenty, president MFSiter announced that in near future we could see Youth center as part of MFSite Arena. 'Basic info' Capacity: 2360 seating (30 seats in VIP box) Stands: West 1370 (southwest and northwest included), East 210 (southeast and northeast included), North 30, South 780. Pitch: Basic sprinkler system Additional facilites: Training ground - Training pitch with 2 small pitches and luxury dressing room. Fitness centre - Small fitness centre. 'MFSite as company' MFSite is structured as PLC (Public Limited Company) owned by MCC company and its former workers who established club. Year after year club created revenue and from it invested in infrastructure and new players. Balance after season 6: 1.982.299 £ The current shirts are supplied by MCC Sportsware - subsdiary of MCC - MFSite Cycle Chain. Currently club has no main sponsor. Also MFSite is searching new stadium or short name sponsor. Anyone can become club sponsor for 1 or 2 seasons and during that time club will rename its stadium or short name as following (MFSite Arena or MFSite ) 'Club Records' Biggest win: 12:0 against Gazije in Treća Liga A3 (05.01.2008) Biggest loss: 1-4 to FK Proleter Grbavica in Druga Liga Jug (10.05.2008) Palmares Winner of Treća A3 Liga - season 5 Winner of Treća A3 Liga Youth - season 4 'Famous players' GK Milos Sainovic - great goalkeeper whose saves during season 5 brought MFSite in Druga Liga Jug Beriz Ibric - our best player from the youth academy, first national team player from MFSite DF Murat Kodro - longtime capitain and solid rock in MFSite dfense Aid Dizdarevic - one more jewel from youth team MF Bob Barkhof - one of few foreign player that played in MFSite, his crosses are famous throught Bosnian leagues Safet Abdurahmanovic - our leader, man who created MFSite. Retired after season 6. ST Tomislav Boban - sharpest edge in MFSite attack. First and best scorer in club history. Category:Football Clubs Category:Bosnian Clubs